


Alyanette One-Shots

by undeniablerain (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alya Césaire Knows, Best Friends, Books, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gaydybug, Gender Identity, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a 13 year old do not blame me, I wrote the first one, Identity Reveal, Ladybug is so sarcastic, M/M, Masks, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Watching, Sabrina is a teenage witch, Sabrina the teenage witch - Freeform, Secret Identity, Short, Sleepovers, Tags Are Hard, Watching Someone Sleep, alyanette - Freeform, angst in adrinette, barely any smut but you can request it, but marinette likes alya so, polyamory mentions, that sounds creepy oppss, what is my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/undeniablerain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots for you geeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read this losers

Alya watched her lover die from the akuma. Her heart stopped as she took Marinette or Ladybug's hand. Her light, her air, her fucking life was dying before her and it hurt so much. She silently sobbed as Marinette whispered, "You'll be fine, remember I love you and the people of Paris." Her whisper was so hoarse and quiet it was almost unhearable. Alya watched as the bluenette's costume wore out for Paris to see. Her kwami usually so bright came out sobbing as it was official her partner, her everything was dead. Alya screamed.

It was a dream. It was a dream.

But it wasn't. Alyas transformation also wore out and her fox kwami ran out.

The world turned to Alya as she took Marinette in her arms. She stood and jumped off the Effiel Tower and her last words were, "I'll now always be with Marinette, Tikki and Ally."

 

//I was crying the whole time and Ally is the fox kwami.


	2. Chapter 2 - "Really?" "Really."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire knows. 
> 
> Marinette never told her.
> 
> IDENTITY REVEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Identity Reveal!

Alya knew about Marinette's secret. 

She most definetly knew. 

What hurt was that Marinette never thought to tell her after even 2 years of them dating. She had to figure out herself god damm*t! So after school Alya decided to ask her girlfriend while they were in her room.

"Why did you tell me Marinette?" Alya asked her. "Why?"

"I- What?" She asked confused.

"I know you're Ladybug. Why didn't you tell me?" Alya asked sternly.

Marinette's face defaltered, "I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Marinette!?" She asked angrily.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me! I was afraid that I was to much of a fucking loser for you to actually like her anymore! Also what if Hawk Moth akumatized you again!? Y-You could get hurt Alya." Marinette said shakily on the verge of tears of imagining her Lover hurt.

Alya finally understood. She had never understood why she hadn't told her.

"I could never hurt you Marinette. I think I actually like Ladybug more now." Alya whispered lifting up her girlfriend's chin wiping away her tears.

Marinette smiled, "R-Really?"

Alya nodded kissing her softly. "Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was shit.


End file.
